This Mutualness We Have
by JadOo
Summary: Kagankokushungei reflects on his master, Terazuma Hajime. A bit of Wakaba mentioned ^^. R&R please!


**This Mutual-ness We Have  
**_A YnM fic for Kuro  
 _

Disclaimer: Kagankokushungei ain't mine and neither is YnM.

I was just reading a Tera/Wakaba fic and then this popped into my mind. Oh well.

@,'--,'--,'--

My master hates me.

But that's okay, 'coz I pretty much hate him as much as he hates me. It's a mutual kind of feeling.

I guess it's because he never really wanted me in the first place. It was his sensei that forced him to accept a shikigami.

I hadn't wanted him either. In fact, I was just having a nice afternoon nap when the two came to disturb me. With one man insisting that I take the other as my master, and the other trying to loosen his master's grip on his wrist. I had scoffed at them, the foolish beings. I am Kagankokushungei. Why in Meifu would I need a master?

Until he boldly declared, "I don't need a shikigami! Only weaklings like Tsuzuki Asato rely on them! I'm not a weakling, Sensei!"

That really made me take one good look at him again.

I scrutinized him up and down, noting the suit all of them wear, and the neither gorgeous nor downright ugly face. He had a nice height and showed no signs of mistreating himself. If anything, Byakko-san would have considered him a sturdy master.

'What did you say,' I had growled, challengingly, sneering menacingly.

My test. The test to see if he had what it took to rule over me. The test to see if he could make me serve him.

Amazingly, he passed it. Without flinching whatsoever.

"I don't need you, or any other shikigami. I'm strong enough to survive in this world of pathetic beings."

Begrudgingly, I chose him as master. Might as well have someone whom you didn't really like but was independent than have a completely useless being as one's master, right?

He tried to throw me away like unwanted trash, but failed miserably - that I take credit for.

Although I fail to comprehend why he would not want me as a shikigami, even though I know that not many seek after my type: the shikigami that joins with you as one. I even made his ears pointy and painted artistic lines under his red eyes. If anything, I thought I was a boon.

He's a queer one, my master.

He hides so many emotions deep in his heart, refusing to reveal them ever so often. Maybe it's because he isn't used to showing any form of care or gratitude. Anger and indifference proclaim him.

Perhaps I'm the only one who knows all of this, residing so deeply in his heart and getting released so often.

But he's quite a humorous one. Though he commands respect and seems to fear nothing, the fleeting touch of a woman would send him sprawling into panic and send me out into the open, which I rather enjoy. I like displaying myself, thank you, and I think I share the same hate as him when it comes to that man, Tsuzuki Asato – our nemesis.

I like to think I do my duty well. Shikigamis are shikigamis. We have freedom and fun under the sun until servant hood makes itself evident to us. At some point of time, a shikigami would surely be attached to a master – one of the shinigamis. It had seemed ludicrous to me at first. We had our life to live, why live it for someone else? I used to think that Byakko-san and Suzaku-san were insane that way; they are really devoted to their master and are more than happy to do things for him. I hadn't thought so, but now I guess this master of mine has changed my views.

Shikigamis protect their master, unless their master is in a sure state of death. Only then will they flee for their own sake. We are selfish like that, but its only for survival. Likewise, I protect my master. I even call him that – "Master". It sounds so foreign yet so familiar.

Whenever he falls into a panicky state because of a woman, I would jump out and take over his form, roaring angrily, fiercely. His weakness would be that, I guess. 

There's one woman though, who holds the power of changing him back to his original form whenever I pop out to say 'Hi'. I believe her name is Kannuki or something like that. I don't know much more. He only refers to her as Kannuki.

A simple talisman sends me back into him. But most embarrassing, it sends him back – unclothed. Amusing, isn't it? I'd say the same. He'll scurry to get changed, Kannuki refusing to take a peek and shaking her head in dismay. Once again, my master had failed to suppress the panic he felt around those women.

But I kind of like this Kannuki. She's pretty much the only one I know who is extremely kind to my master. She's a good cook. How do I know that? I share the same body as my master, remember? Whatever goes down his gullet comes into my stomach. I'd say that she's the only one whom I wouldn't mind using to tease my master.

Yet strangely so, he is more afraid of her than any other female. And he gets more irked and angry whenever it comes to her and those two annoying twins. The brothers, Koutarou and Koujiro are just about enough to make my master feel…hmm, what's that word again? I believe it is jealousy.

He's an interesting case, my master. His awkwardness whenever the girls from the other department tease him in front of Kannuki is a show to watch. Imagine that, Meifu's Funniest Shinigami Videos. Sohryuu-sama would enjoy and laugh heartily with Kijin and Tenkou-chan. Byakko-san and Suzaku-san would be on the floor, hooting aloud. They dislike my master too, I guess. And for that reason, I feel some sort of resentment towards them.

We fight together, the two of us. Whenever Tsuzuki Asato isn't wimp enough to challenge, my master willingly allows me to come out and clear the trash. It's quite odd because I have to fight against Sohryuu-sama. But what can I say? Both of us have got our own masters. When it comes down to it, the shinigamis come before anything else. Our pride before friendship.

But still, he hates me so. 

He loathes me whenever I pop out suddenly and cause the need for Kannuki to waste her energy. He detests the embarrassment I offer whenever he has to go through the process of hastily retrieving his clothes and pulling them on before there's anything interesting to show. He abhors the way I give people something to talk about him, the incomplete shinigami.

It's not my fault that he had to come and challenge me.

It's not my fault that he struck my interest.

It's not my fault that his character is so next to mine.

I find him stupid for even coming close to me that afternoon. Now I have to work extra hours for the gormless twit's sake. I have to take up the creed of a shikigami.

But I guess he suffers too because I'm existent within him.

We're both stupid, I guess.

@,'--,'--,'--,'—

How did you like it, minna-san? 

©Copyrighted by JadOo Enterprises 2003


End file.
